Onde Ela Mora
by Lady Jeh
Summary: Sara volta para casa, no meio da noite. O que pode acontecer? Fanfiction CSI - Femslash CS - POV Catherine Willows.


**[ONESHOT] Onde Ela Mora**

**Declaração:** CSI não me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados a CBS e a Anthony Zuycker.

**Sumário: **Sara volta para casa, no meio da noite. O que pode acontecer?

**Nota da Autora: **Uma ONESHOT yuri. Eu agradeceria se deixassem reviews - são importantes sim! Deixem-me saber o que vocês acharam... eu escrevo para vocês... vocês escrevem para mim...

_Fanfiction CSI - Femslash CS - POV Catherine Willows._

**Aviso:** Esta fic é de conteúdo yuri e tem cenas de sexo. Não gosta, não leia.

Eu estava sentada no meio da cozinha, em minha mesa de jantar tentando fazer com que Lindsay entendesse o que era uma regra de três e como se aplicava em física. Deus sabe como eu tinha saudade de quando Sara a ajudava com estas coisas: Sara não só a explicava com exatidão, como podia inventar em sua mente um crime a investigar onde tudo de que ela falava poderia ser explicada.

Havia alguns meses que Sara tinha voltado para São Francisco e só nos víamos ocasionalmente: quando eu fui visitá-la, logo que se mudou - conhecer sua casa nova, na verdade apartamento - , depois disso, uma ou outra vez - como era de se esperar nenhuma de nós tínhamos verdadeiros "dias de folga". Nunca vi a Sara largar seu trabalho por nada, salvo Lindsay: ela era louca por minha filha, nunca vi tanta devoção de alguém por uma criança! Mesmo assim quando foi-lhe oferecido um emprego, de volta a São Francisco, melhor salário (não que isso fosse o mais importante), mais horas de trabalho também - bem, todo mundo sabe como ela é! Workaholic incontrolável.

E foi assim: debaixo de um dilúvio de lágrimas teimosas, alegando que precisava se distanciar de Vegas por um tempo, enquanto suas mãos hesitavam em soltar minha cintura que era forçada contra seu corpo... ela se foi sem a certeza da volta. Mas o que eu podia fazer? De maneira alguma podia impedi-la. Não, nem pensar. Por mais que a saudade doesse e os telefonemas tarde da noite só fizessem arder mais a vontade de ter a dona daquela voz em meus braços...Eu não era dona dela! E nem queria ser... longe disso! Quando eu era mais jovem, pensava que meus pais achassem ser meus "donos" e, mesmo assim, logo dei um jeito de fugir, de correr de tudo aquilo. Sara não estava fugindo de mim, era isso que me reconfortava.

- Mamãe, não adianta! Eu não entendo... é complicado demais!

- Bom... a não ser que você queira que eu chame o Grissom, vai ter de se virar comigo.

- Não, não! Obrigada, mas dispenso! O Grissom consegue ser mais enrolado que você... ele torna tudo mais complicado do que é!

- Eu que o diga... - murmurei entredentes.

-O que disse?

-Que sua outra alternativa implica em uma longa viagem...

- Tenho muita saudade da Sara - seu humor mudou drasticamente.

-Eu sei, querida. Eu também - eu a abracei por alguns segundos. Mais tarde recolhemos todos os materiais escolares e ela foi dormir depois que beijei sua testa e tapei-a com um cobertor. A noite estava fria, ou seria apenas minha imaginação? Todas as noites eram frias sem ela.

Fui até a cozinha, na intensão de tomar uma cerveja, antes de chegar aonde eu queria notei que a porta estava entreaberta.

_"- Jurava ter trancado-a!"_

Antes de trancá-la, me certifiquei de que não havia mais ninguém do lado de fora tentando invadir a casa: ora, eu via isso o tempo todo no trabalho... a precaução nunca é demais. Não parecia haver ninguém ali, talvez eu tivesse apenas imaginado tudo aquilo.

Voltei até a cozinha. Eu ainda não tinha me esquecido da cerveja... eu precisava de álcool... era certo que o sono não viria tão cedo naquela noite. Mais tarde percebi estar mais certa do que eu pensava!

Abri a geladeira e, quando no movimento, me virei quase que de frente para a sala de jantar, minhas sobrancelhas uniram-se enquanto meu queixo caía num movimento que não pude controlar ao ver uma garrafa e dois copos com vinho tinto e, do outro lado da cozinha, minha Sara: a mais amada dentre as mulheres.

Senti meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas ao mesmo tempo que minha garganta tentava, à muito custo, pronunciar e externar o que eu sentia.

Alguns metros de distancia, um par de olhos castanhos me fitava, me olhava de cima abaixo, examinando cada centímetro do meu corpo, assim como eu fazia com o corpo dela. Até que a vontade de tê-la em meus braços foi mais forte do que pude controlar. Atravessei a cozinha em segundos e no instante seguinte eu já estava envolvendo sua cintura. Instantaneamente meus lábios pousavam sobre os seus. Sua língua se infiltrou na minha boca, explorando-a com avidez, evidenciando todo o desejo físico reprimido por meses de distância. Enfim, a necessidade por oxigênio nos fez separar, ainda assim, ficamos a dois centímetros uma da outra. Senti sua respiração ofegar, seu hálito quente... finalmente consegui desviar a minha visão de seus lábios para os seus olhos. Ela estava linda, mais linda do que nunca.

-Nunca vai aprender que um bom vinho supera a cerveja? - ela me disse com um sorriso leve no rosto.

Eu não resisti ao seu hálito quente, intenso, no meu rosto: voltei aos seus lábios, nossas línguas se entrelaçando numa sincronia perfeita, depois ganhando velocidade. Novamente eu precisava de ar, contra a vontade soltei seus lábios, mas em compensação firmei mais sua cintura contra meu corpo, desci uma de minhas mãos contornando suas nádegas, enquanto minha boca retomava o ritmo enlouquecedor, agora em seus pescoço pousando beijos e pequenas mordidas em sua pele até chegar em seu ouvido:

-Eu te amo! - sussurrei como se meu oxigênio só fosse necessário para estas três palavras.

Ela voltou a minha boca de maneira brusca, como se necessitasse daquele beijo mais que tudo. Em resposta, minha mão - a que ainda permanecia firme em sua cintura - começou a subir, percorrer o caminho até seus seios, por baixo do tecido leve da regata que ela estava usando. Quando cheguei até meu objetivo, ela inibiu um gemido entrecortado em meus lábios.

-Precisamos ir para o quarto - disse ela - ou para o sofá... de todos os lugares onde já fizemos sexo, a mesa foi o mais desconfortável.

Eu apenas ri com a lembrança. Depois seguimos entre beijos e carícias para o meu quarto, que por sorte era um tanto longe do quarto de Lindsay.

Ela me segurou contra a parede me beijando incessantemente. Desceu as mãos por meu quadril e desabotoou a calça. Rapidamente subiu tentando tirar minha blusa: houve um suspiro de frustração quando, depois que deixou meus lábios ao olhar para baixo, percebeu que eu estava com a camisa que ela mais odiava:

-Botões! - exclamou baixinho.

-Você quer que tudo seja tão fácil...

-Mas esta blusa deve ter uns trinta botões!

-Exagerada - a cobri de carícias mais ainda. Desde que chegara (bem, desde que eu percebi sua presença) eu não deixei seu corpo sem o meu calor, a saudade era mais forte que qualquer sanidade.

Pacientemente desabotoou um por um dos botões da minha blusa. Eu estava com a pele exposta, mas ainda não sentia a sua, por isso não me demorei em despi-la: primeiro a regata - correndo pelo contorno magro de sua cintura até seus seios - depois, as calças - sentindo seu quadril e, finalmente, seu centro quente e molhado. Não esperei mais para mergulhar dois dedos e logo percebi as reações:

-Caaaatherineehh! - surpreendeu-me ela ter tanto ar nos pulmões para gritar daquele jeito.

-Shh! - ergui o queixo e beijei sua boca para silencia-la - Lindsay está em casa - sussurrei.

Sua respiração acelerava cada vez mais. Voltei a mergulhar-lhe três dedos desta vez, repetindo o movimento seguidamente. Era incrível ver as maçãs do seu rosto tão vermelhas e uma gota de suor brotar em sua testa. Reprimiu mais alguns gritos, para outros, perdeu e meu nome era pronunciado demasiadamente alto. Lindsay tinha o sono pesado, deve ter tido uma boa noite, mas não sei se posso falar o mesmo dos vizinhos. Não havia timidez nem discrição na minha menina quando estávamos na cama.

Ela estava chegando ao auge mais uma vez, eu podia sentir. Então acelerei o movimento. Seu corpo convulsionava de prazer, seus olhos fechados, a cabeça inclinada para trás - meus lábios estavam em seu pescoço, imersos naquele perfume que eu amava misturado ao suor de nossa ação. A partir daí, não foi capaz de reprimir mais nenhum de seus gritos, minha mão era cada vez mais acometida por enxurradas sucessivas, frutos do seu prazer... do nosso prazer.

Quando terminei, levei minha mão até a boca e lambi-a, limpando-a, sentindo os remanescentes da sua umidade em minha língua. Beijei a boca dela, infiltrando minha língua profundamente para que ela sentisse seu gosto através dos meus lábios. Por fim, mordi seu lábio inferior e empurrei-a bruscamente para a cama, caindo sobre ela, depois deitando-me a seu lado.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que ela virasse e ficasse sobre mim, apoiando-se num cotovelo, sussurrou em meu ouvido:

-Agora é minha vez!

Senti arrepio percorrer-me a espinha quando ela, com um braço apoiado na cama e outra puxando minhas costas para cima - para ela - , começou sua ação: me dar prazer. Foi me beijando os seios, subindo até meu pescoço e no meio do caminho ainda parou um momento nos meus ombros, beijando e mordendo cada centímetro de mim. Não lhe escapava nada. Chegou ao meu ouvido e, depois de deslizar sua língua nele, falou:

-Eu te amo ainda mais.

Deu a volta em meu pescoço chegando ao meu outro ouvido e repetindo o feito.

Mais algum tempo até chegar a minha boca novamente. Brincava, puxando meu lábio com os dentes. Me olhou profundamente com sua respiração irregular e na minha coxa - entre suas pernas - mais uma enxurrada se fazia presente nela. Eu já estava tão úmida quanto ela àquela altura.

-Tão linda - disse-me ela mergulhando nos meus lábios e voltando a superfície novamente - Tão doce!

Com isso ela desceu. Eu me perdia no seu corpo e ela se perdia no meu.

Mordi meu lábio na tentativa de me reprimir quando ela beijou a volta do meu umbigo, mas depois de meu gemido entrecortado ouvi um riso baixo vindo da sua garganta. Lentamente ela continuou sua viagem. Oh Deus, era torturante sua lentidão e paciência. Foi descendo... descendo... descendo... até que chegou ao seu destino. Sua boca estava mais quente, tão quente quanto meu centro exageradamente molhado. Deslizou a sua língua tanto ou melhor do que fizera em minha orelha. Perdi a conta das vezes que gritei seu nome, gemi e choraminguei o quanto ela era perfeita e sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Quando cheguei ao ápice meu corpo arqueava, eu não podia controlar o movimento do meu quadril, minha garganta arranhava e doía em cada grito. E por mais rouca que estivesse eu gritava todo o meu prazer.

Assim que terminou, Sara voltou a minha boca fazendo o mesmo que eu fizera, mas seus lábios ainda tinham muito mais de mim do que os meus tiveram dela. Eu a beijava longa e demoradamente enquanto ainda sentia o formigamento gentil do que ela me causara.

Depois, deitou-se ao meu lado e eu envolvi seu estômago com um braço, entrelaçando-me naquelas longas e lindas pernas, repousando a cabeça abaixo de seu ombro. Alguns minutos e sua mão gelada segurava a minha, lembrei, então, por que havia colocado um cobertor na cama de Lindsay. O contado de nossos corpos era muito quente - fervia - , mas logo sentiríamos a verdadeira temperatura daquela noite. Estava realmente frio, percebi isto quando me levantei para pegar um cobertor para nós duas. O ar gelado no meu corpo quente. Um gemido de desaprovação veio da minha menina quando me levantei e coloquei uma camiseta comprida demais que eu usava nestas ocasiões. Fui até a cozinha buscar o vinho que Sara tinha deixado ali. Me deparei com minha filha entrando no cômodo do lado oposto.

-Também não consegue dormir, mamãe? - meu rosto que já estava vermelho, quente e suado deve ter ficado mais ainda (se é que isso é possível).

-É... - o que eu iria dizer a ela? Que me esqueci completamente que tinha uma adolescente no outro quarto e gritei como uma louca?

-Diga a ela que eu estou feliz por ter voltado - me interrompeu (o que foi bom, por que eu não tinha mesmo a menor ideia do que falar), estava com um sorriso ironicamente compreensivo, mas eu sabia que, na verdade, ela queria tanto quanto eu que Sara voltasse.

-ÂÂhh... Como você... sabe...

-Da próxima vez, façam mais baixo - deu as costas e saiu em direção a seu quarto com um copo de iogurte na mão.

Voltei ao quarto com o vinho.

-Preciso conversar com Linds sobre sexo... prevenção... namoro... sabe, essas coisas - disse servindo o vinho e me aninhando em seu colo por debaixo das cobertas.

-Já falei com ela sobre isso... - me respondeu. Eu franzi o cenho num gesto teatral - ...a uns seis meses atrás.

-Hmmm... depois eu é que sou a liberal por aqui, não é?

-Exatamente - disse rindo.

Depois de mais um gole de vinho, deixamos os copos sobre o criado-mudo e nos beijamos. Tinha gosto de vinho e prazer. Continuei beijando-a com minhas mãos dançando em seu corpo até que o oxigênio se fez necessário. Gemi de descontentamento quando ela deixou meus lábios.

-Woahh... Já está pronta pro segundo round, é? - ela sorria.

-E pro terceiro, e pro quarto, quinto... - tentei seduzi-la. Não funcionou. Ela queria mesmo conversar. Tive medo de que tudo não passasse de uma mera visita e que depois ela desaparecesse.

-Eu quero voltar.

-Você já está aqui, querida - eu disse a ela.

-Eu quero voltar pra casa. Aqui é minha casa. Ou em qualquer lugar que você estiver - Eu sorri e afaguei seus cabelos - E além de tudo, eu acho que essa cama é grande demais pra você.

-Não é, não! Eu vou comprar uma de casal... uma enorme!

Ela me olhou desconfiada, eu completei:

-O que? Você disse que sua casa era aqui... comigo. Se vai voltar pra Vegas, e eu tenho certeza que vai, tem voltar para cá, pra minha casa. Vai casar comigo, Sara Sidle!

Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. E eu amava tanto seu sorriso quanto amava toca-la.

-Seu pedido é uma ordem... literalmente... Minha patroa!


End file.
